Wells are generally drilled into the ground or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil, gas, and other materials that are trapped in subterranean formations. The wells are drilled into the subterranean formations using a drill bit attached to a lower end of a drill string. The well construction utilizes various wellsite equipment operating in a coordinated manner. The wellsite equipment can be grouped into subsystems, and each subsystem may perform different operations controlled by a corresponding controller.
One such example is a closed circuit television (CCTV) system. The CCTV system provides a display of wellsite equipment so that a human operator can view the well construction progress. The operator manually controls the CCTV system, such as by selecting video camera feeds to monitor different well construction equipment and operations, and perhaps adjusting camera settings for different environmental conditions at the wellsite.